


Indirect

by alunbalanced



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and they’re so dumb. both of them., post season 2 — prob act seven? I’m not well versed in the specifics but they’re uni aged, this is to cleanse this account after the reni transference fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunbalanced/pseuds/alunbalanced
Summary: Juza asks a question and regrets it.
Relationships: Hyodo Juza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Indirect

It’s out of his mouth before he even realizes what he’s said, and once he does realize, he’s immediately filled with regret. His traitorous mouth twists like he’s been chewing lemon rinds.

The incredulous stare he’s faced with when he finds the courage to reopen his eyes — when had he closed them? — is exactly what he was scared of.

“... the fuck kinda question is that, Hyodo? You hit your head too hard last time I took you down in stage combat practice, huh?”

He grumbles, turning away from Banri, who is torn between continuing their previous argument and pushing to continue this new one in the making.

“No. Forget it.”

Juza doesn’t see the furrow that instantly works its way onto the face of his part-time rival, part-time friend, full-time annoying prick. He doesn’t see Banri take a second to puzzle out the meaning behind the seemingly random question.

Instead, he turns back to his uni assignment — the reading is dry and difficult to get through, so he needs to focus, like he was trying to do before his irritating roommate barged in looking to start some shit because he was bored.

“Woah, wait —“

He ignores the voice, doesn’t even register that it sounds like he’d been slapped, almost.

It’s the laughter that startles him out of his attempt at concentrating, and he glares thunderously at Banri. He’s sure that if murdering someone with a look were possible, he’d be guilty a hundred times over.

“Dude, was that supposed to be a proposal? What kind of lame ass way is that to ask someone to get hitched?”

He freezes. Even the breath in his lungs seems to still, before it escapes him in an indignant rush — Banri is still laughing, the asshole. So what if his eyes look bright and there are spots of color on his cheeks? His heart thumps unevenly in his chest at the sight. Juza regrets ever opening his mouth, so of course he opens it again.

“Don’t be stupid — I said to forget it, didn’t I? So, forget it! Go bug someone else. Go bug Itaru-san, or something.”

Stubbornly, he turns back to his homework, intent on ignoring his roommate’s entire existence for as long as it takes for this appalling outcome to fade from memory. Gloomily, he predicts that it will take far too long — he’s already contemplating ways to get Taichi-kun or Omi-san to switch rooms with him. He’s not above bribery. There even has to be a way around Sakyo-san, much as trying to stay under the older man’s radar has been his goal essentially since he joined the company.

Next to him, finally settling down and obviously picking “or something,” Banri chuckles his way into Juza’s headspace again, and his eyes cut over to watch the other student curling up in a seat with his nose already buried in his phone — probably playing mobile games with Itaru-san, judging by the shiteating grin he’s wearing.

_‘He’s the bane of everyone’s existence, but especially mine,’_ Juza thinks to himself, unaware of the fond curling at the corners of his lips as he focuses on his reading once again, the unanswered question still hanging in the air between them.

* * *

_  
“Will you pick a fight with me every day?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s an old fashioned concept, but I remember reading somewhere that traditional Japanese marriage proposals often used indirect language — this translates somewhat hilariously in the context of banju, so I ran with it, laughing madly the whole way.


End file.
